


The Red Dress

by lafayettethefrenchbaguette



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Cop!Maya, F/F, F/M, Mobster!Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettethefrenchbaguette/pseuds/lafayettethefrenchbaguette
Summary: In which an undercover cop takes her job a bit too seriously when she is tasked with getting information on a notorious mobster; or Lucas is a lovesick dork whenever he sees a certain blonde beauty and Farkle is slowly falling for a hopeful brunette





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maya’s jaw dropped as she admired the sleek, yet shapeless figure of the dress and the fringe covering the bottom of the dress, Her arms reached out to feel the fabric and once she did, she engulfed herself in the smooth material.

She bit her lip as she examined the fine lines drawn all over the papers in her hands. Maya let her eyes drift upwards to the highrise across from her, her eyes traveling from one window to the next. She narrowed her eyes at the entrance of the apartment building, watching as glamorous, wealthy aristocrats sauntered out of the hotel. She grinned amusedly at the way they pointed their heads up and how trophy wives latched onto their partners’ arms as if they were gripping on for dear life. Her pen traced the lines on the paper, waiting for inspiration to strike and suddenly create a masterpiece. Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill voice of her partner, “ _Maya_ , get in here, the chief wants to talk to you.”

Maya rolled her icy blue eyes in annoyance pushing herself off of the facade of the building and hesitantly following her partner, who she absolutely couldn’t stand. She let herself get lost in her own thoughts as she followed her overly-peppy partner who was rambling on and on about a date she had gone on last night. Women in torn flapper dresses talked to various officers, most of them smoking as they spoke in raspy voices.

Cautiously opening the door to her chief’ office, she looked behind her towards her partner who gave her a shrug before leaving to speak with a client. “You needed to speak with me, sir?” Maya greeted, taking a seat across the chief of police, Frank Palomino. The bearded man looked up from the paperwork he was studying intensely and cleared his throat, “Yes, I’m going to need to you to go undercover.” She raised an eyebrow, trying to recall any cases they had that would have required her going undercover, “Undercover? For what case?” Giving off a slight smile, Frank continued, “We’ve recently received an anonymous tip that a notorious gangster is planning on making an appearance at an extravagant party tonight at the estate of Arthur Montgomery.” Her eyes widened, but she managed to keep her composure, ‘What exactly am I going to be doing, chief?” His eyes darted away for a moment, “You’ll be going to that party tonight, dressed lavishly of course, and hopefully attract him.”

Maya raised her eyebrows and let out a laugh, “ _Me?_ I think you'd be better off with ‘Little Miss Peppy’ out there.” Frank raised an eyebrow, “Please don't speak that way of your coworkers and you _will_ be going to that party tonight and learning as much as you can.” Slightly afraid, Maya shifted in her seat and nodded, telling him she understood. He smiled smugly, “Good, now confer with Garcia about your plan for tonight.” She mentally groaned at hearing the name of her partner, rubbing her temple imagining what it was going to be like to find a dress for tonight. Maya stood from her seat, shaking Frank’s hand before exiting.

Maya practically jumped out of her body once she was met with her overly-eager partner who was standing right outside of the door, “ _So_ , what did he say?” Before telling her partner, Jenny Garcia, that she was in need of a dress, she decided to focus on the plan. “I need to find out more about this notorious gangster who will be at Arthur Montgomery’s party tonight.” Garcia’s interest skyrocketed and immediately filled Maya in on everything she needed to know about _Lucas Friar._

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Maya slowly traipsed along the streets of New York, the beauty of the city captivating her. She found it extraordinary that the city was able to capture her attention so easily despite her living in New York her entire life. Her eyes, which some would say were as beautiful as New York City itself, scanned the buildings as she made her way to the small apartment she shared with her best friend of 20 years, Riley Matthews. If you were to look for people at opposite ends of the spectrum, Riley and Maya would be the perfect example.

The two were inseparable, but couldn't be more different. While Riley was often attending extravagant parties in her spare time, Maya spent most of hers traveling the city and capturing various scenes on any paper she could find. So, when Maya told Riley that she needed a dress like no other, Riley simply couldn't contain her excitement, “Oh how wonderful, Maya, we simply _must_ find one today!” She grinned at her best friend’s enthusiasm, “Well I _have_ to, the contact says he’ll be there _tonight_.”

“ _Tonight?_ ” Riley asked, already pulling Maya towards the door, “Well then we’ll just have to see the new shop up on Broadway.” She rolled her eyes playfully, semi-unwillingly being dragged by her best friend out of the apartment.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

As Riley and Maya made their way throughout the store, Maya had a thought, “ _How_ are we going to afford anything from this store?” “Let’s just say someone who works here owes me a favor,” Riley smirked, sending a wink to the uneasy man behind the register. As she tried to decipher the situation at hand, Maya was pushed into a dressing room by Riley, along with a mountain of dresses of various colors. She winced at the various sequins and tassels on the dresses, wondering how on Earth she would be able to survive a night in one of these. She carefully picked up a yellow dress- it was short and had an intricate design covering most of the flowy material.

Cautiously, she began to undress and figure out a way to put on the embroidered travesty. Once she had successfully gotten dressed, she pulled back the red curtain of the dressing room to see Riley admiring something with her back turned. “Riley?” Maya asked, finally emerging from the dressing room. Riley turned back around and grinned widely at Maya’s current state. “Oh, you’re wearing a dress!” She clapped, dropping the dress that was in her hands and rushing over to Maya, looking her up and down. Maya laughed slightly before looking over Riley’s shoulder to see what she had dropped on the floor to see a red dress on the ground.

“What’s that?” Maya questioned, still peering over Riley’s shoulder.Riley looked a bit frazzled, but turned around quickly to see what Maya had been pointing at. She squealed excitedly and her heels tapped on the floor as she walked to the dress on the floor, “ _This_ is the dress you’re wearing tonight.” Maya raised an eyebrow before turning back to the dressing room to get changed. Once she was dressed, she pulled back the curtain to see Riley holding the most beautiful dress Maya had ever seen.

Maya’s jaw dropped as she admired the sleek, yet shapeless figure of the dress and the fringe covering the bottom of the dress, Her arms reached out to feel the fabric and once she did, she engulfed herself in the smooth material. She found it fascinating that the detailed gold design and sheer material covering the shoulders didn’t scare her away, but instead enticed her more. She reached out for the dress to which Riley willingly gave it to her with a smirk on her face, “So I’m guessing you like it, Maya?”

Maya smiled sheepishly and didn’t even bother trying on the dress, “This is beautiful… but it’s much too extravagant for me.” Riley took the dress from her, “Oh please, _think about the case_ … you’re sure to grab his attention with this dress.” Maya bit her lip, a bit wary, “Riley, this is _your_ specialty, I don’t know how to fit in at these lavish parties.” Riley smiled warmly, placing her hand on Maya’s shoulder, “Just buy the dress and I promise I will teach you all about being a snotty, rich elite by the party.” She laughed, hugging her best friend and agreed to buy the dress, “Okay, but you’re coming with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleek red dress she was wearing hugged her curves, only drawing his attention more. He ran his tongue along the rim of his wine glass as he watched her throw her head back in laughter, her long blonde curls cascading down her bare back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt really edit this chapter much so i apologize for any weird mistakes-- also something weird is going on with the notes for the chapters but it might just be my computer :/ oh well ENJOY THE CHAPTER

He gazed upon the attendees of the party in disgust. He truly didn’t want to be at that party, surrounded by drunk socialites and entitled aristocrats. Of course, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t one himself. Since he preferred to not partake in the “silly” activities most usually entertained themselves with at these parties, he chose to observe and often find a woman to take home by the end of the night. It was easy enough, most of them were extraordinarily drunk by the end of the night and although he was a notorious mobster who killed countless people, most chose to ignore that once they were in the presence of his chiseled features and mysterious green eyes.

He rested his arm on the bar as he scanned the room, most of his view being obstructed by the intense dancing of various couples. He watched as the variously colored dresses sashayed back and forth to the music blaring throughout the estate. More of a silent type, Lucas rarely danced at these events and when he _did_ , it was a sight to see. Despite what most would think and his lack of experience, he moved gracefully on the dance floor when he was motivated to do so. Continuing to survey the room, he took notice of a woman, not dancing of course.

No, this woman was put, she had a glass of champagne in her hand and spoke with such poise and grace, oddly enough her glass was full. Her long blonde locks were unconventional, but it only intrigued him more. He let his eyes wander down towards her dress, admiring how it fit so well. The sleek red dress she was wearing hugged her curves, only drawing his attention more. He ran his tongue along the rim of his wine glass as he watched her throw her head back in laughter, her long blonde curls cascading down her bare back. Her brunette friend who was, relatively in his opinion, easy on the eyes took notice of his constant staring and smirked slightly. He quickly turned towards the bar, hoping she wouldn't get the wrong idea and think he was interested in _her_. Although, it wouldn't hurt to strike up a conversation with the blond beauty’s friend who seemed to be making her way over to the bar at that same moment.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“He’s looking at you,” Riley commented, taking a sip from her champagne glass that was almost empty. Maya, on the other hand, had a champagne glass that was nearly full due to the fact she wanted to keep her composure if he _did_ in fact notice her. And to her surprise, he did. “Seriously? What is he doing now?” Maya asked, not turning from her spot in the middle of the grand entrance of the estate. Riley smirked, “He just turned away, I think he noticed me looking.” Maya snorted at the comment, but blushed slightly. Maya’s childish giggling ceased, however, once Riley spoke, “I’m talking to him.” Her eyes widened as she walked her drunk friend leave, empty glass in hand.

She felt absolutely relieved that a mirror lined the wall in front of her, giving her a perfect view of the encounter that was about to take place behind her. She positioned herself casually in front of the reflective surface, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear,

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She confidently traipsed to the bar, setting her champagne glass down on the counter. “I’d like to fill this up, please,” She requested, eyeing the mysterious man who sat beside her. He cleared his throat awkwardly and continued to drink his wine. She smirked in his direction as she grabbed the now-full champagne glass from the bartender, “So, I noticed your wandering eyes from my spot there.” He let out a sigh, and turned to her with an unamused expression on his face, “I was simply scanning the room, nothing more… I don’t want to give you the wrong idea,” He retorted, covering up the embarrassment slowly creeping upon him. “I didn’t realize scanning meant staring at my friend,” She shot back, taking a satisfied sip of her champagne.

He looked at her with shock, “I’d most appreciate if you left my presence… and you and I both know that I could make you disappear _easily_.” She didn’t waver, though, “But you _won’t_ so I’d encourage you to go talk to my friend there, she doesn’t exactly like cowards.” He gritted his teeth at her, before hesitantly rising from his seat and setting his sights on the blonde beauty. She smiled, accomplished, and commenced to strike up a conversation with the bartender, “You’re going to want to see this.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She watched as he sauntered towards her, his hands tucked into his pockets, fishing for a cigarette. She began to add to the illusion that she had _not_ been watching and let her eyes wander aimlessly around the room. As her eyes were resting on the grand chandelier ahead of her, she heard a raspy yet silky voice ring out from behind her, “Your friend is awfully intrusive.” She turned around with an amused expression on her face, her blue eyes meeting his green ones. His expression softened once he laid his eyes on her face, studying her features. As he was getting lost in her eyes, she talked to him for the first time, “Well, _someone’s_ awfully honest, and was that a Texan accent I just heard?”

He was slightly taken aback at her snarky comment, but he couldn't ignore the way his heart’s pace quickened when he heard her delicate voice, “That's right, ma’am.” She laughed slightly and gave him a warm smile, “Well, _Huckleberry_ , I happen to go by Maya Beckett.” He raised an eyebrow because something inside him seemed to think that last name didn't suit her, “Hm, I’d rather you call me by my actual name,  _Lucas Friar_.” She feigned being deep in thought and retorted, “Huckleberry suits you better.”

He laughed jovially and her eyes glistened as she watched him amusedly. “I noticed something,” he said, finally. “And what was that?” She asked smoothing over her dress with her hand. “You hardly drank from your champagne glass all night while your friend over there is already getting it refilled, and I’m guessing not for the first time.” She glanced at her friend who was watching the two of them intently, causing her to grin widely. “I don't exactly like these kind of parties,” she confessed, meeting his intense gaze. “Neither do I and I had the feeling you didn't either, but you could sure fool somebody with that dress.”

Her cheeks flushed slightly at the comment and she curiously inquired, “So why bother going?” He pursed his lips, “I could say the same to you.” She mentally groaned at the fact he had avoided the question, but answered nonetheless, “Ms.Matthews over there thinks I need to loosen up.” He nodded understandingly and to Maya’s surprise, answered as well, “I often attend these parties for business actually… a lot of secret meetings happen right under your nose you know.” She took a mental note of this, but kept up her snarkiness, “I think that's what secret means.”

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully, enjoying every minute of their playful banter. “Are you always this sarcastic?” She shrugged, “Only according to everybody I've ever met.” She couldn't deny that she was enjoying their conversation too, much more than she should have been. It occurred to her immediately that she was getting carried away and she had been sent to the party to get information, not to strike up a meaningless conversation with the man, but did it really feel meaningless?

“So why exactly are you here?... because _secret meetings_ doesn't explain enough,” she pushed on. He began to shift uneasily at the question, but gave her an answer, “I have various contacts here… you see that man in the all-blue suit?” The Texan pointed to an older man in a dark blue suit, wearing a dark blue fedora as well, not exactly Maya's style. “Interesting choice of clothes, but yes I see him.” He let his eyes travel across her dress again, admiring how it seemed to fit so perfectly on her, “Hm, yes…He is one of the most dangerous mobsters in New York City.”

Maya honestly couldn't believe he was telling her this. “Was he trying to impress me?” She thought, twiddling her fingers. “Oh, and why bother going to a party where everyone could see him?” She genuinely asked. He seemed to be deep in thought as he tried to form an answer to her completely valid question, “We need to form a reputation, cops don't go to these parties...only rich socialites who can be easily intimidated and therefore know not to turn us in.” Her breathing quickened, “ _We? Us?_ ” His eyes widened once he realized what he had just told her, cursing to himself.

She reached out for his shoulder, “It’s ok, but you don't seem to be very intimidating to me.” He relaxed at her playful retort, “Well then you must be very special.” She smiled to herself and took a sip of the champagne she had been holding all night.

“I know.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riley grinned proudly as she continued to drink from her third champagne glass of the night and watch the two who seemed to hit it off immediately. “They're awfully perfect together, aren't they?” She said to the bartender, not taking her eyes off of the pair. “If you ask me, he needs to stay away from her,” a rather soft yet deep voice spoke from beside her. She immediately turned her head to meet the voice and was shocked to see a man with an absolutely beautiful face. His brown eyes shone from the reflection of the chandelier and his features were chiseled and just simply… perfect.

“Well, excuse me,” She said, as if she took offense at the statement, “What do _you_ care?” He raised an eyebrow and laughed coldly, “I could say the same to you.” She shrugged off his rude comment and replied, “ _She_ is my best friend.” He smirked as he requested a glass of champagne from the bar, “And he’s mine.”

She studied him as he let his forearms rest on the counter of the bar. He quickly took notice of her not-so-subtle staring and attempted to appear more noble as he waited for the glass of champagne. She narrowed her eyes and bluntly stated, “What do you have against love?” His eyebrows shot up and he looked at her shocked, “I haven't had the best experience with love, and with people like me…love isn't our first priority.” She took another sip of champagne, allowing him to go on, a bit surprised he seemed to give her a genuine response. “In fact, love is most likely last on our list of priorities so if you wanted to protect your friend, I'd get her as far away from him as possible.” She let out a dejected sigh and turned back to the pair who were laughing loudly and constantly getting lost in each other's gazes. “But just look at the way they look at each other.” The man looked up from his drink to the blonde beauty and the Texan and he couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lit up as she spoke or the way his lips would curve upwards when she touched him. “Nevertheless, It's best for everyone if they stay away from each other.”

Riley hopefully looked at the bartender and asked, “What do _you_ think?” Even if the bartender wanted to give his opinion, the dangerous glare he was receiving from the man told him to stay quiet, “I'm not sure, Miss.” Her shoulders slumped at his answer and she gave a pointed glare at the man smugly drinking his champagne and keeping a dangerously close eye on Lucas and Maya.  
  
“If you are going to annoy me _all_ night, can't I at least know your name?” He looked at her for a minute and he would never admit this, but those big brown eyes of hers made his heart flutter and his expression softened for a split second as he watched her rest her head on her hand lazily. “I'd rather not say.” She rolled her eyes at the vague response and simply turned away from the mysterious man.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He looked at the brunette with such admiration he wanted to slap himself across the face. He wasn't supposed to be having _feelings_. He shut himself off from love after Isadora. She was his first love and even though his logical side kept telling him it wasn't going to last, he chose to ignore it and unreasonably think the relationship was going to last forever. Instead, she ran away with Isaiah Babineaux who she had apparently been seeing while they were dating. Not a day went by that he didn't think about her but incidentally when he was talking to the hopeful brunette, Isadora was the furthest thought in his mind.

His face fell slightly when she had turned away from him and after ten minutes she didn't even bother to pursue another conversation all because he didn't tell her his name. Although, he _was_ acting rather coldly towards her from their first meeting that night. “Farkle Minkus.”

The brunette suddenly turned her head and looked up at him with her delicate eyebrows furrowed, “What?” He mentally face palmed for giving her his rather embarrassing name, “My name… it's Farkle Minkus.” Her eyes lit up and she let a dauntless smile break out on her face. “It's a beautiful name.”

He nearly spat his drink at her compliment. No one he had ever met thought his name was _beautiful_. Some would spare his feelings and say it was “unique” or “just unexpected,” but never beautiful. He let his lips curve upwards proudly and turned his attention back to his best friend and the woman he was speaking to. They had been talking awfully long. Usually by this time Lucas was often already gone from the party with a drunk woman latched onto his shoulder giggling madly. Instead, he was still at the party, engaging in playful banter with a beautiful woman. Only one thought came to Farkle Minkus’ mind at that moment. _He needed to end this immediately._  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas doted upon her beauty as she spoke, and, as he was, he quickly realized what was happening. He had never felt this way with a woman before. Ever. He tried to suddenly imagine Maya as a horrid and repulsive beast, but her angelic features simply couldn't allow him to do so. “So how much longer are you going to be in New York City before you go back to Cowboy Town?” He scoffed at the jest towards him and ran his hands through his hair, admiring the way she smirked after she made her comment. “Maybe a bit longer than I had expected,” he confessed with a dangerous look in his eyes.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Maya felt her heart race at his blunt statement she was interrupted in her thoughts when an attractive man rushed to the two and whispered something in Lucas’s ear. She bit her lip in anticipation as she watched Lucas’ face contort into a myriad of emotions, mostly anger and disappointment. The man finally leaned back after talking to Lucas with a satisfied smile. Maya's eyes raised at that and she drank from her champagne to make the moment less awkward.

Lucas shot a glare at the mysterious man and looked at Maya with an expression she couldn't exactly read. “Call me if you're ever in Cowboy Town.” She looked into his eyes, the disappointment apparent in her tone, “I'll be sure to, Huckleberry.”

He let his green eyes stay locked with her hypnotizing blue irises before he was pulled away and that was the last he saw of the beautiful woman in the red dress. Or at least for a _long_ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i got all of the feels writing this chapter :') and for some reason ao3 won't recognize that the story ISNT FINISHED so please stick around for more :) oh and i hope i wasn't giving off the impression that riley was an alcoholic because shes NOT in this story...wink wonk possible new story line ;) alright thanks for reading love you all bye

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter because the next scene is the party :)) and thank you so much for reading and i've been obsessed with the 1920s era since watching the original great gatsby movie so...


End file.
